Kuroko, Reviens
by Yukio4
Summary: Kuroko est décédé et chaque membre de la génération des miracles ainsi que Kagami lui écrivent un poème chacun. Death-Poem-Fic Image de couverture faite par draniae
1. Kagami to Kuroko

Kuroko, Reviens

Voici un mélange de deux thèmes que j'aime : la DeathfFic et le poème. Ca faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire ça alors, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! )

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas même si ce serait bien, j'avoue.

Résumé : Kuroko est décédé et chaque membre de la génération des miracles ainsi que Kagami lui écrivent un poème chacun. DeathFic

Chapitre 1 : Kagami

Pourquoi nous as-tu quittés?

Nous laissant ce monde horrible.

De pleurer j'ai arrêté,

Mais t'oublier impossible

J'ignorais tout de ton passé

Et des années à Teiko

Mais t'étais dans mon lycée

T'étais juste Kuroko

Dans la vie, sur le terrain,

T'avais aucune présence

Mais aujourd'hui pas moyen,

De l'oublier, ton absence

Tout le temps je pense à toi

J'ai envie de te pleurer !

Mes larmes se jouent de moi

Et ne veulent plus couler

J'ai juste envie de crier :

« Reviens, allez, je t'en prie ! »

Mais je ne peux que prier :

« Attends-moi au paradis »

Promets-moi qu'on s'reverra

Et ce le plus tôt possible

On dit qu'on ne revit pas,

Mais croyons en l'impossible

Rejouons, et tous ensemble

A ce sport qu'on aime tant

A ce sport qui nous rassemble

Rejouons-y tout simplement.

Voilà ! Suite au chapitre 2 !


	2. Aomine to Kuroko

Voilà le chapitre deux quelques heures seulement après le premier (c'est venu assez vite). J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Et c'est au tour d'Aomine!

Chapitre II : Aomine to Kuroko

Tetsu, tu as toujours été mon ombre,

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même

C'est toi qui m'éclairais dans la pénombre,

Tes yeux bleus étaient semblables à des gemmes.

Le seul qui puisse me battre c'est moi,

Répétais-je sans cesse trop confiant.

Un génie que tous enviaient même toi.

Voilà qui je suis, un être arrogant.

J'avais toujours cherché de vrais rivaux,

Jamais je n'en trouverai, j'étais sûr

Contre vous j'ai joué à mon vrai niveau,

Belle bataille de diamants purs.

Tu es le seul qui m'ait jamais battu

Tu m'avais promis : « Rejouons de nouveau »

Ta mort m'a complètement abattu

T'avais pas le droit de partir si tôt

A ton départ j'ai perdu un ami.

J'ai perdu un camarade et un frère.

Tu as même fait pleurer Satsuki.

L'ombre ne doit pas quitter la lumière

Tu m'as dit que l'ombre est toujours plus dense,

Quand elle est près d'une lumière intense.

Alors pourquoi es-tu parti si loin ?

Tu m'as abandonné ni plus ni moins.

Je ne te remarquai presque jamais.

Maintenant je crois te voir tout le temps

Tes yeux et tes cheveux bleus que j'aimais

Je crois entendre ta voix m'appelant

Voilà!

Reviews please!


	3. Kise to Kuroko

Et voici le chapitre 3. Cette fois c'est à Kise de se confier.

Je le trouve un peu plus triste que les autres (enfin c'est mon avis) et le plus court aussi.

Bonne lecture!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Chapitre 3 : Kise to Kuroko

Dis-moi Kurokocchi,

Toi que j'appréciais tant.

Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Quand j'ai appris ta mort,

Je n'ai pas pu y croire.

Tu es parti alors,

Sans me dire au revoir.

J'aimais tant enlacer

Ton corps chaud, tendre et frêle.

Plutôt que contempler

Ta grise et froide stèle.

Quand je repense à toi,

Pâle dans ton linceul,

Je pense à toi et moi,

Les larmes coulent seules.

Je ne sais plus sourire,

Depuis ton départ.

Je ne sais que souffrir.

Je ne te vois nulle part.

Laisse-moi le redire,

C'est peut-être un peu tard,

Tu ne dois pas partir

Sans me dire au revoir.

Tu ne peux nous laisser,

Mon petit Kuroko

Tu ne peux nous quitter

Et surtout pas si tôt.


	4. Murasakibara to Kuroko

Voilà. J'ai mis du temps à écrire des vers corrects ces derniers temps mais hier mon cours de latin a été très productif. J'espère que ce poème vous plaira! Bonne lecture! ^-^

Chapitre 4 : Murasakibara to Kuroko

Tu sais qu'il m'arrive parfois

De garder des pâtisseries

Pour les partager avec toi

J'en oublie que tu es parti

J'aimais quand on mangeait ensemble,

Mais on ne peut plus maintenant.

C'était y'a longtemps il me semble

Je veux revivre ces moments

Parfois quand je bois un milk-shake,

Je crois que tu es avec moi

J'ai trop pleuré, mes yeux sont secs

T'es parti, t'avais pas le droit.

Tu sais, j'ai encore pleuré quand,

On a rejoué contre Seirin

Alors qu'on a gagné, pourtant

Tu me manques trop Kuro-chin.

Pour moi le basket, terminé

Ca me fait trop penser à toi.

Et tu sais même Aomine

Ne joue plus autant qu'autrefois

Je ne dirai plus c'est promis

Que la persévérance est vaine

Je grignoterai moins aussi

S'il le faut pour que tu reviennes

Peu importe ce que je dis,

Tu ne me répondras jamais,

J'espère que du paradis,

T'écoutais ce que je disais.

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

Le prochain devrait arriver assez rapidement.


	5. Momoi to Kuroko

Voilà c'est maintenant au tour de Momoi! J'espère que ce poème vous plaira!

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 5: Momoi To Kuroko

Quand je repense à cette glace,

Qui nous a fait nous rencontrer,

Mon coeur se brise, se casse

Dis, pourquoi t'en es-tu allé?

Depuis ce jour à l'épicerie,

Depuis ce jour je t'aime tant!

Tu es mon Tetsu-kun chéri

Et tu connais mes sentiments.

Je chéris tant cette peluche

Que tu m'avais offert ce jour.

Te souviens tu de ce dimanche?*

Je la garderai pour toujours.

Je chéris tant cette photo

Prise il n'y a pas si longtemps,

Lors du festival de Teiko**

Te souviens-tu de ce moment?

Toi qui aimais tant le basket

Et qui donnais tout pour ce sport,

En es-tu arrivé au fait

De ne plus vouloir que la mort?

Avant ça je pouvais te voir,

Avant ça je pouvais t'aimer,

C'est toujours le meilleur qui part

Et tu es parti le premier.

Si seulement c'était possible

De te faire ressusciter.

Si ce n'était pas impossible,

Je le ferai sans hésiter.

Voili Voilou! En espérant que ça vous ai plu. Normalement je posterai le prochain chapitre dans la soirée car il est presque fini et ce sera au tour de Midorima.

*Par ce dimanche, c'est le dimanche où Momoi a demandé à Kuroko de passer la journée avec elle et Kise et Aomine les suivent en secret. C'est dans l'extra à la fin d'un tome et on le voit sur une des ending card de la saison 2 si je me souviens bien.

**Lors du festival de Teiko qu'on "voit" dans les lights novels et dans le CD drama ils prennent une photo de toutes la G.M plus Kuroko et Momoi au coucher de soleil.


	6. Midorima to Kuroko

Comme dit précédemment, voici déjà le chapitre suivant! En espérant qu'il vous plaira!

Chapitre 6: Midorima to Kuroko

Je continue de t'envoyer,  
L'horoscope des verseaux  
Je continue sans t'oublier  
De penser à toi, Kuroko.

Oha-Asa n'avait pas dit,  
Et n'avait pas non plus prévu  
Qu'à partir de ce jour si gris,  
Je ne te verrai jamais plus.

Toute la GM t'a pleuré,  
Tout le monde, même Akashi,  
Personne ne t'a oublié,  
Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Il paraît que t'étais malade,  
Est-ce ça qui t'a emporté ?  
As-tu trouvé la vie si fade,  
As-tu voulu te suicider ? 

Peut-être en as-tu juste eu marre,  
Mais au point de vouloir partir ?  
Peut-être as-tu eu le cafard,  
Au point de ne jamais revenir ?

Et quelle triste ironie  
Qu'un fantôme soit mort pas vrai ?  
Lui ne va pas au paradis  
Et reste sur Terre à jamais.

Ah… Si seulement tu pouvais,  
Revenir, vivre comme avant,  
C'est impossible, je le sais,  
Mais qui sait ce qui nous attend ?

J'espère que ce poème vous a plu aussi!

J'en profite pour dire que je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fait mourir Kuroko dans cette fic. Je n'arrive pas à décider quelle manière colle le mieux avec ces poèmes alors je vous laisse libre interprétation! Mais dans ma tête il était un peu malade et a peut-être voulu se suicider mais on en est pas sûr (c'est compliqué dans ma tête)

Allez à la prochaine avec Akashi!


	7. Akashi to Kuroko

Voilà (normalement) le dernier chapitre. Comme c'est celui d'Akashi la barre était assez haute... D'autant plus que dans les reviews pas mal m'ont dit qu'ils avaient hâte de le lire. Alors j'espère vraiment qu'il est à la hauteur! (j'ai tellement confiance en moi que je l'ai relu et réécris au moins 20 fois). Au fait, il y a un terme un peu spécial sur le shogi donc je l'expliquerai en bas de page pour ceux qui ne s'y connaissent pas trop.

Bon assez discuté, je vous laisse juger par vous-même!

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7: Akashi to Kuroko

Sur mon échiquier je t'avoue,  
Qu'au début tu n'étais qu'un pion.  
Mais de plus en plus, coup par coup,  
Tu attirais mon attention.

Un jour mon contrôle tu as fui,  
Mon pion promu* s'est fait manger.  
Tant de larmes ont coulé depuis,  
Mon pion ne reviendra jamais

Et si tu m'avais écouté,  
Peut-être vivrais-tu toujours?  
Tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait  
Mais reviendras-tu un jour?

J'ai essayé de rester fier,  
J'ai essayé de rester fort.  
Mais j'ai craqué, tout le contraire.  
Mes larmes ont ruiné mes efforts.

Au fond je voulais seulement,  
Rien qu'une fois être un humain,  
M'écrouler tout simplement,  
Te pleurer et crier sans fin.

Te rends-tu compte seulement  
Que tu m'as encore fait flancher ?  
Même contre mes sentiments  
Tu veux m'empêcher de gagner.

En contrepartie laisse-moi,  
Pour ton insubordination  
Rien qu'une dernière fois  
T'appeler Tetsuya, mon pion

Voilà! En espérant que ça vous ai plu.

Le pion promu: Au shogi, quand une pièce arrive dans les trois dernières lignes adverses, elle est promue. Le pion par exemple devient un peu comme un général d or, une des meilleures pièces. C'était pour montrer qu'aux yeux d'Akashi, Kuroko a évolué et est devenu plus qu'un simple pion.

Après si jamais vous voulez que je poste un poème venant d'un autre personnage, n'hésitez pas!

A bientôt et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et qui liront cette fic !


End file.
